betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Church of the Triune
The Church of the Triune is a three-armed religious organization devoted to worship of a Ramar deity, the Triune. It is the most widespread religion in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. Information and blessings are available at its temples. History After the Grrrlf War, a garrison was established in the Harkune Mountains to make sure the neighboring Grrrlf kept their treaty with human-held lands. Brother Kenneth, a priest of Kor, points out the thick, old walls of his monastery and explains that these buildings were the original Shepherd stronghold: "As the years passed in peace, the men turned from warcraft to more intellectual pursuits. It was to these noble, isolated people that the Trune first spoke, and the garrison became the first home of the Brothers of Kor." When the Antaran Empire was founded, Valorian I convinced the priesthood of the Triune that their faith could be more successfully spread in a unified, protected territory. Structure The Church is divided into three priesthoods, known as Arms, one for each Face: the Brothers of Kor, the Sisters of Senaedrin, and the Children of Henne. Each Arm is led by a Revered Hand, a High Brother or Sister who advises and sets policy for the Arm. Novices care for groups of children at their monastaries, whether fostered or living there permanently. Monastaries, tabernacles, and temples are found throughout the Empire. Those bound by their vows are required to be celibate, and, if discovered to be married, "cannot live as man and wife." A custom of fostering the children of nobles at Triunal temples "for education and spiritual indoctrination" dates back to before the Empire's founding. The Hand of Kor recently convinced the Emperor to reject the current Hand of Henne's plan to extend the fostering system to commoner children. The system starts all children with Priests of Henne and then sends them, divided by gender, to Temples of Kor or Senaedrin as they grow older. Brothers of Kor The Brothers of Kor are said to "hone the twin edges of knowledge and vigilance." They are warriors and preside over funerals. According to a counting-song sung in Teal, priests of Kor must train for five years. *Locations: South of Aspreza; south and across river from Levosche; south and east of road from Burlen; in swamp near Torlith; north of road between Breland and Havesly. *Services: Blessing which strengthens Swords (150 burlas) and Armor (250 burlas). *Habits: black robes edged with gold or blue. *Revered Hand: High Brother Vaughn. *Other known Brothers: Brother Kenneth; Brother Ciaran; Brother Alexi. Sisters of Senaedrin The Sisters follow a path of gentleness and healing. They assist at births, raise orphans, and tend to the sick. They hold the secret location of the spring from which ancient priestess Denna Rae first drew Senwater. *Locations: Across river from Cardone; in Isten; in Grandeur; in forest north of Knightridge. *Services: Healing at strengths of brief (70 burlas), medium (120 burlas), or long (200 burlas); Curing Poison by 30 (50 burlas), 60 (85 burlas), or 100 (150 burlas). The Sisters can tell if a party member is not actually poisoned and refuse to perform a Cure if that is the case. *Habits: grey robes edged with blue. *Revered Hand: unknown. *Other known Sisters: Sister Liselle; Sister Senena; the late Sister Alethea. Children of Henne The three basic tenets of the Childrens' philosophy are destiny, luck, and inspiration. They are celebrants and preside over weddings. Their liturgy includes hymns about the beauty of nature. *Locations: Gully east of Ligano; under construction in Ravenne; in Durst; and central Tabernacle in Ticoro. *Services: Travelers' Blessing (125 burlas), also known as Blessing of Henne, which "speeds the miles along" and protects travelers on the road. *Habits: colorful tunic and trousers, yellow or multicolors predominating. *Revered Hand: High Brother Fellich Marr, succeeding High Brother Shoan, who died of Feeblepox. *Other known Children: Child Jhana; Child Simon. Trivia * The guidebook states that the Brothers of Kor also bless Shields, but this is not the case. * Jhana advises the party to talk to the Sisters of Senaedrin if they wish to learn more about the Sisters' involvement in the rebuilding of Chuno after the creation of the Waste, but the party is given no opportunity to do so. * Due to a glitch, the Temple of Henne in the gully south of Ligano can only be reached by editing the game's save files. This fix does not work in Chapter 6. Category:Places (BIA) Category:Betrayal in Antara